A conventional aircraft generally includes a fuselage, a pair of wings, and a propulsion system that provides thrust. The propulsion system typically includes at least two aircraft engines, such as turbofan jet engines. Each turbofan jet engine is mounted to a respective one of the wings of the aircraft, such as in a suspended position beneath the wing.
For small passenger aircraft, the two aircraft engines may be relatively small, low thrust generating aircraft engines. However, as is generally understood, the relatively small aircraft engines may not be as efficient as relatively large aircraft engines, given that the aircraft engines are not entirely scalable. Accordingly, a propulsion system for a small passenger aircraft capable of achieving efficiencies close to relatively large aircraft engines would be useful.